Sharp Edges
by Kryspix
Summary: A young assassin and her companion find themselves in the middle of a thousand year old plot for world domination, that takes them from the streets of Ankh Morpork to find the fabled Lost Pyramid of Tsort
1. A New Home

I haven't written fanfiction for _years_, but recently rediscovered this site again. Ah happy memories. Anyways, I'll try to update as regularly as possible, but im pretty busy with uni. I hope you enjoy this, and please review (but be kind) i want to know what you think of my writing. Discworld and all characters belong to the superbly talented Terry Pratchett. Other characters belong to me.

**Chapter 1: A New Home **

Beck stared up at the large, airy building with blank, dull eyes. In her hand, she clutched what little remained of her life. She knew why they'd come looking for her, of course, why wouldn't they? What fantastic genes she had. Such a shame she was born female...

* * *

Her father had been Lord Helio Gregor, the greatest assassin in over three hundred years. Her mother, who had died rather surprisingly in childbirth, had been Lady Farah Maccy, the most brilliant female assassin to enter the establishment, and the only one with the talent to challenge Helio. They were both disgustingly rich, and had instantly hated one another, recognising a worthy opponent. This was why it was so surprising when, shortly after graduating, they married. Word of Helio's deep grief of his wife's passing, and their only child a girl, passed quickly. He wasted the family fortune on alcohol and gambling. Beck had raised herself, and grown cold and distant, exactly the temperament needed to kill complete strangers. Her father had died when she was seven, leaving her alone and homeless. She foraged a living by nicking scraps and sheltering in her large, empty house. She had been more than surprised when Dr. Cruces had arrived at her front door, offering her a scholarship to his school of Assassins. Beck accepted, knowing it was the only way out of the rut she called a life...

* * *

And now here she was, a lone twelve year old girl completely outnumbered by the tall lanky boys. She didn't fear boys, she'd seen much worse. She didn't fear the loneliness she knew she'd have to face. She knew all to well about loneliness, about the darkness creeping up on the mind...

"Look mates, a little _girl_."a high voice sneered. Beck ignored the voice and entered the gates, holding her head high.

"Hey, girly, don't walk away from me."the voice said angrily."You should respect your betters."a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, sending her brown plait flying. A nasty pointed face glared at her, his grey eyes studying her face.

"You're quite a pretty little girl, aren't you?"Beck shook off his hand.

"I respect my better enough to know not to affiliate myself with scum like you!"she snarled."Leave me alone, _boy_." his face darkened and he grabbed her arm. The whole courtyard of boys was now watching in interest.

"Do you have _any_ idea who I am? I am Talec DeLachi, great-grandson of His Lordship DeLachi, the finest swordsman this place has seen!"there were some impressed noises. Beck smiled brightly.

"Gosh, that's impressive, should I kneel or curtsy?"she said sarcastically."If you knew who _I_ am, you wouldn't be so bold. Release me _now_." his grip tightened on her arm.

"And just who are you, you nasty little brat?"he snarled. His eyes widened when he realised there was a sharp blade at his throat. Beck always kept it hidden down her sleeve. The effect was slightly ruined by the fact she stood on her tiptoes.

"I am Rebecca Gregor."she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. This comment was clearly much more impressive, and Talec now looked terrified."See, my parents are so famous, I don't even need to say who they were. So leave me alone, rich boy. Don't cross me, or you'll regret it."the blade disappeared, and she pulled away from him and turned, tuning him out. Talec's face grew ashen with rage.

"_I'll teach you._"he snarled, and shoved her into a puddle left from last night's rain. Beck tried to surface, but Talec pressed his boot to her neck, laughing.

"Let's see your parents rescue you now!"he mocked."If you can yell loud enough they might come."Rage filled Beck's mind, and she shoved herself upwards with a furious roar. Talec stumbled back, caught off balance. Beck rose like a water demon, daggers springing from her hands.

"There's no need for fighting I hope, Miss Gregor."a pleasant voice said from behind her. Beck froze when a hand landed on her shoulder. Talec backed away towards his cronies. Beck's daggers disappeared once more."I am however impressed by your skill. You clearly inherited your parents skills. But I must ask to use them appropriately."

"Of course, Dr Cruces."she mumbled, looking at her feet.

"If you would all move into the building, lads. And lass, of course."he turned and swept towards the building. Beck bent to pick up her bag, and found herself being pushed back into the puddle. She pulled herself onto her elbows, the laughs of the boys ringing in her ears.  
_  
I won't cry_. she thought furiously to herself. _I won't cry, I mustn't show weakness._ But she could feel her eyes stinging.

"Do you need a hand?"she looked up in surprise to see a gangly young man standing in front of her, hand outstretched. He wasn't a bad looking boy, clearly one of those who would grow more attractive with age. Scowling, she pushed her wet hair from her green eyes and stood.

"I've looked after myself since I was seven. What makes you think I want or need your help."his smile faded slightly.

"I had three sisters. I know they'd have liked someone to help at a time like this."Beck glared suspiciously.

"You don't act like a nob."she said, slopping out of the puddle.

"I'm not. My name is Brandon Harela. I come from the Shades."she looked up, a touch of respect in her eyes.

"Scholarship too?"he nodded."Why do you want to help me? You'll virtually isolate yourself from the others."he shrugged.

"I have no desire to be the friend of a jealous snob who beats up girls."

"But you desire to be the friend of the weak defenseless damsel?"he sniggered.

"If you were helpless you wouldn't be here, would you?"he winked and picked up her bag."Besides, I desire to be your friend for protection."Beck felt the ghost of a grin on her lips as she took her bag back.

"Well then, shall we go in?"she managed, hiding her smiled unsuccessfully, and squeezed the water from her skirt to hide her embarrassment.

"Sounds good to me."


	2. Success and Standoffs

Ah, well, no reviews yet, but im going to keep at it! Here's a longer chapter to try to increase interest. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Success and Standoffs **

Beck rubbed the bandage on her arm irritably. She was trying not to think. It was her eighteenth birthday, and coincidently the day of the final exam. Beck had passed with flying colours, despite injuring her arm while attempting to jump from roof to roof. She was trying desperately not to think that she may never see her only friend again. What if he died? On her birthday? Beck shook her head.  
_  
No_. she thought angrily. _He's more than capable of passing. Besides, you've let yourself get too soft over him, too close..._

"In mourning for your _precious_ lover boy already, girly?"much to Beck's disgust, Talec had returned from the exam.

She had to fight off the temptation to follow him and push him off a roof. He'd given her crap since that first day, especially since Brandon had become her friend. Beck deeply suspected Talec was in love with her. Poor Brandon had been completely shut out by the other boys, but it didn't do to make close friends in the Assassins Guild. You never knew what was around the corner...

"Sod off, you prat."Beck snarled."I'm not in the mood for your crap."Talec scowled.

"I don't know what you see in that common gutter trash. You've grown into a beautiful woman, you should be with a _real_ man."

"I'm not _with_ anyone, you fool. Just because I'm a better Assassin than you doesn't mean you can keep treating me like a doormat!"she sniffed."Besides, Brandon is _far_ more of a man than you could ever hope to be." Talec reddened, and scowled at his cronies when they sniggered.

"Fine. I'm far to good for a pathetic little orphan like you."he snarled. He leaned forward, a nasty smile growing on his lips."At least I don't cry myself to sleep."he whispered.

Beck paled. How did he know that? Talec sneered, seeing he'd hit a nerve, and stalked away, satisfied he'd gotten the last word. Beck felt her eyes stinging, and rushed to her room. She slammed the door behind her, staring at the ten empty beds in the room. The room was warm and comfortable, but so terribly empty. Only one other girl had joined since her own induction, but had been killed in an accident. That had hurt Beck terribly. She'd liked the girl, and it had been nice to have another girl to talk to...but Brandon had been there for her. He'd always been ready to look after her. He was so terribly sweet...she shook her head again, furiously wiping a tear away, and sat on her bed. Talec was right though. She _did_ cry herself to sleep. She had since her father had died. Just being all alone in a large room, no one to talk to, no one to hug, no one to love...

"I'm not crying."she said quickly, turning to see Brandon standing behind her. He grinned, lighting his handsome face.

"I never could creep up on you."he grinned. Beck stood and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alive."she whispered."Did you pass?"

"Yes."Beck released him, smiling slightly.

"I knew you could do it."Brandon winked.

"I had a good friend to copy off. Besides, I have a birthday surprise for you, and I can hardly give it too you if I'm dead."he reached up and gently wiped a tear off her cheek."Were you worried about me?"

"No."she said defensively, making it completely clear she had been.

"Come on."he said, taking her hand."You and I are going to celebrate."

"Not the Mended Drum."she groaned, letting him drag her out of the room.

"No, I'm taking you to lunch at the Cafe Ankh."Beck blinked.

"Really? That place is so expensive."

"I know, that's why you're paying."

"Why you-"he grinned and dodged her punch.

"Don't worry, I have money."he said, leading her out the front gate."I'm going to buy you a nice lunch, then figure out what to do next."

"You didn't get me a present, did you?"he tried to hide a grin."Brandon, I don't want you wasting your money no me-"

"Beck, if I'm spending my money on you, you're clearly worth it."he said, winking at her. "What happened to your arm?"she glanced at it as though she had forgotten about it.

"I sprained it jumping over Twinkle Street."he looked at her, fear obvious in his eyes.

"They sent you to the Shades?"he asked quietly.

"Yes. But it wasn't so bad."he was silent, clearly worried.

"I lived near Twinkle Street."he finally admitted, his face clouding. Beck looked at him curiously.

"You know, in all the time I've kn-"she was cut off when an old man ran straight into her, causing them both to fall.

This was a surprise in itself. Their black Assassins robes usually got them a wide space to walk through, no one wanting to upset an Assassin. The old man created her second surprise, when he looked behind him, clearing thinking whatever was chasing him was more frightening than running down an Assassin. He pushed a black bag into her hands.

"Take it! Don't let them get it!"he stood, narrowly avoiding being decked by Brandon."Take it to the Guild of Antiquities, or Historians! Please!"he then turned as sped away. Brandon helped Beck to her feet, glaring at the old man's retreating back.

"Are you alright?"he asked as she dusted herself off. She nodded, not having recovered from the bad winding she'd received. He pulled the bag from her hands and absentmindedly pocked it.

"No respect."he muttered, pulling some paper from her plait.

"You fuss...over me too...much."she muttered, but allowed a gentle smile.

"What can I say, it's my motherly instincts."he said with a wink. Beck tried to laugh, but ended up coughing, still out of breath."Sorry."he muttered, thumping her back."Are you alright to keep going?"she nodded, straightened and pulled herself from his protective grip, trying to forget how nice it had felt to _be_ fussed over. Suddenly, there was a wall in front of them. They looked up. And up. And up. Then realised they'd looked to high and looked down again, finding the head of the troll standing in front of them. A large, bulky man stood beside him, and ran his eyes over Beck's dusty frame.

"Shale? You know what to do."the troll moved with surprising speed. With a flick of his fingers, he hit Brandon, sending him flying several feet back.

"_Brandon_!"Beck shrieked, then choked. A large thumb and finger had encircled her throat, lifting her off the ground. She kicked desperately, trying to breathe. Brandon stirred and saw in horror what was going on.

"Put her down, now!"he demanded, reaching into his robes. Beck screamed in pain, making him hesitate. The troll eased his grip slightly. The bulky man sauntered forward, leering unpleasantly.

"Now, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know, or your girlfriend looses her head. Understand?"he said, almost pleasantly. Brandon looked up at Beck, struggling in the trolls clutches.

"What do you want to know?"he asked, ignoring the pain in his head, ignoring the blood in his mouth, ignoring that they were already surrounded by Ankh-Morpork's famous nomadic crowd. All he could think about was Beck.

"Which way did the old man go? He has stolen something of mine."Brandon gave him a look.

"You could've just _asked_."he snarled. The bulky man raised his eyebrows, then his hand. Beck screamed at the pressure growing around her neck.

"Stop! STOP!"Brandon screamed, struggling to his feet."Don't hurt her!"Brandon pointed desperately."He went that way. Now put her down!"Bulky sneered, and turned to the troll.

"You heard him Shale. Give him his lady back."the troll carelessly tossed Beck at Brandon. She hit the ground hard, then didn't move. As Brandon rushed to Beck, Bulky, Shale and several other men ran past them, hot on the heels of the old man. Brandon rolled back onto her back, relieved beyond belief when she cried out in pain.

"You're alive!"he cried out happily, gently pulling her into a sitting position and holding her close.

A bright red mark and indented lumps (reminders that trolls really ARE made of stone) completely encircled her neck, and blood ran from a nasty cut on her forehead. Beck groaned as he gently touched her throat, frowning angrily.

"...arm..."she gasped.

"Shh, don't speak. Come on, I'll take you home."he picked her up easily.

"...sorry..."she whispered, clutching him tightly.

"It's my fault."Brandon said quietly, hurrying back to the Guild."I shouldn't have wound him up. I could've gotten you killed! I'd never forgive myself."Beck felt darkness start to take her as Brandon rushed her back to the guild. But before she fainted, the strangest thought passed through her mind.  
_  
My gods, he's alive..._


	3. A whole load of TLC

**Chapter 3: A whole load of TLC**

Dr Downey burst furiously into the small doctors room they had at the guild. Of course, they had their own doctors. No one would be willing to go to an _actual_ doctor, who seemed to think getting better was an unnecessary option. The man was now gently running his fingers over Beck's throat, making sure everything was still in one piece. Brandon stood nearby, concern obvious in his face.

"The nerve! The _nerve_!"Dr Downey shouted. Brandon, the doctor and Beck all jumped."To _think_ someone will just boldly attack one of _my_ Assassins! How dare they!"he pointed at Brandon."Give me a description, they will not get away with this! I will personally offer twenty thousand dollars for the exhumation of these walking corpses!"

"My lord, please!"the doctor, who's name was Owler, turned with a look."The girl has just been throttled by a troll. She needs rest and quiet."Dr Downey scowled.

"Is she alright?"Brandon asked.

"She shouldn't talk until maybe tomorrow. Her's arms broken. I've cleaned the cut on her head, that'll be fine. She should rub this on her neck twice a day."He produced a jar from one of his pockets, handing it to the clearly frightened young woman."You should rest for at least a day, maybe two. Your arm will be fine in a few weeks."Beck nodded her thanks. Dr Owler smiled slightly then stood.

"Take care of yourself."he said, and left.

"Come with me, Harela."Downey snapped, nodding to Beck and storming from the room. Brandon glanced at his friend, who smiled and nodded, then left the room, following the head Assassin to his study. As Brandon gave the head assassin his descriptions, Downey glanced up at him. While the young man seemed to be giving his full attention to the task at hand, it was clear his thoughts had been left behind in the sick rooms.

"Thank you lad. Go take care of your friend. She's important to the Guild."Brandon nodded and walked quickly from the room.

Beck was dozing when he silently entered the room. He sat beside her, accidentally squeaking the chair. Beck leapt almost vertically from her bed, sitting bolt upright and struggling desperately with the sheets, finally falling off the bed, completely tangled.

"Beck, Beck it's me, it's Brandon!"he cried, holding her still and trying to talk reassuringly.

Beck stared for a moment, then started coughing violently. Brandon quickly reached up to the bedside table and grabbed a cup of water and honey the doctor had left for her throat."Here, calm down."he released her arms from the sheet and helped her drink slowly. She pulled back after a moment, breathing hard, tears in her eyes."It's alright, it's alright."he whispered, holding her cheek."I'm sorry I frightened you, I'm sorry."

Beck looked up, completely stunned by this show of affection and concern. It had been a long time since she'd needed his comfort, and she was amazed he was still so willing to take care of her. Brandon started to help her out of the blanket. Beck reached out and took his chin in her hand, lifting his face. She smiled and nodded gently, thanking him. Brandon blushed and looked back at the job at hand. Though his intentions may have confused Beck, he knew full well how he felt. He loved Beck, loved her deeply, more than he ever thought he could love a person. He loved her wit, her beauty, her skill, he especially loved that she'd let herself grow close to him, let him take care of her...he shook himself when he he realised Beck was waving a hand in front of his eyes, clearly concerned by his glazed expression. She gently touched the bump on his head, silently asking if he was alright.

"I'm alright, Beck."he said, helping her to her feet."How's your arm feel?"she rolled her eyes. Brandon laughed.

"Here, I'll fix your bed for you. Sit down."Beck shook her head and grabbed the blankets, clearly wanting to do it herself. Brandon sighed."You know, it wouldn't kill you to ask for help occasionally."he said harshly as he watched her tug the sheets awkwardly over the mattress. When she wouldn't meet his gaze, he dejectedly put his hands in his pockets, then frowned, pulling out the black bag.

"I forgot about this."he said, showing it to Beck, who shrugged."I wonder what it is."he opened the drawstring and reached inside the bag.

Beck ignored this, trying desperately to make her bed while trying to keep strange feelings out of her head. Brandon suddenly cried out, dropping the bag. Beck was at his side in an instant, taking the hand that he was shaking wildly. His fingers were red, but the colour was returning slowly.

"It _burnt_ me."he said quietly, looking at the bag apprehensively. Beck reached down, but Brandon grabbed her tightly."No, you're hurt enough."she shook her head, reached into her sleeve and pulled out a dagger.

It was a mark of Brandon's deep love for her that he didn't flinch, knowing she'd never hurt him. She pulled herself from Brandon's grip and knelt, inserting the dagger into the mouth of the bag and picking it up. Then, carefully tipping it over onto the bed, they saw what had been inside the bag.

"A _bracelet_?"Brandon said angrily."It must be magical, no bloody jewelry can burn!"it was indeed a bracelet, and a very old one at that. Encrusted in the gold band were large emeralds and rubies. Entranced, Beck reached out.

"Beck, _no_!"Brandon cried, but she'd already picked it up. With no ill effects. She blinked in surprise, turning the bracelet in her hands. Brandon cautiously reached out, and touched the bracelet again, then recoiled quickly, pain flashing over his face.

"Bloody wizards."he scowled, rubbing his fingers irritably."Why can you touch it and not me?"she shrugged.

"Maybe...it's for a woman."she gasped, clearing her throat painfully. He frowned slightly.

"So only women can touch it? No wonder that old man was carrying it in a bag."he picked up the bag and held it out."Put it back, I'll take it to the Historians now."Beck hesitated. For some reason, the bracelet called to her, attracted her. She'd never had any interest in jewelry or make-up, but there was something different about this...

"Beck?"she shook her head, snapping out of her daze, and looked up at Brandon.

"Tomorrow."she whispered."I want -"she started coughing hard. Brandon quickly got her medicine and helped her drink.

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow. Just stop talking! Here, put it in, I'll hide it somewhere so our friend Talec doesn't nick it."she reluctantly put the bracelet back in the bag. Brandon surprised her by leaning forward and kissing her forehead."Get back into bed and rest, I'll be back in a moment, alright?"the shocked look on her face died, growing into a shy smile.

She suddenly moved forward, burying her face in his shoulder and holding him tightly. Brandon thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He gently wrapped his arms around her, enjoying this unusual moment of affection.

"Thank you."she whispered, tightening her grip.

"It's alright, Beck, really, I like to take care of my friends."she pulled away slightly, eyes suspiciously wet, and sniffed. Brandon smiled gently, resting his forehead against hers."No one will hurt you while I'm around, I swere it."Beck smiled gratefully, not even aware he was leaning forward until his lips were on hers. She pulled back with a gasp of surprise. She didn't know who was more shocked, her or Brandon, who looked stunned at his own daring.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't, I-I know you don't, I-"he turned and left the room quickly, blushing bright red.

Beck stared after him, her fingers touching her lips. Her first kiss...she'd always wondered what it would be like...and who better than Brandon, who'd never ever use her or reject her. She realised she'd just ruined something very special, and swore a blue streak in her mind. She knew she was in love with her friend, but had always been to terrified of what might happen if she told him. Would he laugh, would he leave, or worse, would he feel the same? Everyone she'd loved had died terribly, and she couldn't bear the thought of loosing Brandon, in any way. She sat on her bed, mind racing.

He'd kissed her. Surely that meant he at least cared for her, perhaps, if she let him though the high walls and barbed wire fences that surrounded her shattered heart, perhaps they could have something...something like her parents had shared. She looked up when the door opened, then paled when she saw Talec and his cronies entered the room, locking the door behind them. Beck knew she could easily kill them all, but not at the same time. There were too many of them. She gasped when she saw Brandon being dragged by the two biggest lads, blood running from his nose.

"I heard you were ill, girly."Talec said, closing in on her."I though perhaps we could have a little chat. And if you displease me, you're friend here might have a date with the mortician. Do we understand each other?"Beck looked at her friend as he raised his head weakly.

"I'm sorry."he managed, then groaned when Talec punched him in the stomach.

"Quiet, gutter trash!"Talec snarled. He turned back to Beck."Shall we begin?"


	4. The Bracelet's secret

I'll start off by thanking yeth for my very first review! thank you! i truly appreciate it. i am trying to keep this more actiony than sappy, but i should mention that it is unfortunetely a necessary part of the story. i will try to keep it to a minimum, but things get a bit more mysterious in the next few chapter, and when that happens, everyone's snogging! lol sorry ignore me ive had chocolate. enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 4: The Bracelet's secret**

Beck nodded, disguising the movement that carefully slid her daggers into her hands, which she had hidden in her robes. Talec turned suddenly and kicked Brandon hard in the face. It was clear they had beaten him badly before confronting her, and he obviously couldn't take much more. This frightened Beck. Brandon was not only a very good Assassin, he'd grown up in the Shades, where they knew hand to groin fighting from before they could crawl. They must have ganged up on him very quickly.

"_STOP_!"Beck shrieked!"Leave him alone!"she coughed violently, her throat screaming in pain.

"I'm an important figure in society."Talec said, grabbing her arms so tightly she dropped her daggers."And I know your title still holds a lot of sway. But we're all leaving this place soon. Where will you go? With him to his street corner?"he sneered, nodding at the barely conscious Brandon."You were born into a better life. I can give you anything you want, anything you desire. Be my mistress, Rebecca, and I will let lover boy here live."

"You want me to be your _whore_?"she spat."Afraid everyone would look down on you if you marry a poor girl?"she was having trouble breathing her throat hurt so much.

"Money counts for everything, you know that. Decide."he pushed her hard onto the bed, then turned, kicked Brandon in the stomach then brought his knee into his chin. Brandon collapsed.

"_You bastard!_"Beck screamed, and leapt on his back, biting his ear as hard as she could while scratching at his eyes.

Talec screamed in pain, lashing out wildly, trying to dislodge her. Suddenly, one of his cronies hit her hard, throwing her back against the wall. She cried out in pain as Talec felt the blood on his ear. He glared at her and walked menacingly forward.

"I don't like my women to have spirit."he said, completely breaking the rules of the bad guy code."I like to break it."as he leaned down, Beck lashed out instinctively, the heel of her palm hitting his nose.

They all heard the cracking of bone.

Talec jerked violently, then fell to the ground, clearly dead. Beck stared in horror at what she'd done. Assassin's never used their actual hands to kill. Of course, she hadn't meant to kill him, it was self defense. The cronies stared at the body of their leader, then at Beck, who was crawling towards them. They dropped Brandon quickly, rushing for the door. Beck didn't even notice as they raced out the door, didn't care when crowds of young men stared in, completely ignored the cries of horror when Dr Downey saw Talec's dead body. All she could do was crawl over to Brandon and gather his head gently into her arms, sobbing as she stroked his hair. He smiled vaguely.

"Not...your best birthday...don't go... "his voice trailed off and he fell unconscious again.

"I'm here now."she whispered, clutching him tighter."I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be alright."she gently kissed his forehead."I love you."she sobbed."Please don't leave me."she held him tightly, hardly feeling the gentle hands on her arms.

"You have to let him go, or I can't save him."Owler said, gently prising her fingers open and pulling her upright. Downey motioned for two lads to move Brandon onto another bed as Beck sobbed uncontrollably. Owler forced her to drink her water.

"This is all my fault!"she wailed."He's dying because I love him!"she buried her face in her hands, missing the shocked looks on the men's faces.

"This isn't your fault. Talec was a psychopath, and it's a good thing he's gone."Owler said, sitting her on her bed and moving quickly to Brandon.

"I didn't mean to kill him."Beck said as Downey came over to her, and sipped the honey-water.

"I know. Don't worry, this won't go any further."he said."Are you alright?"Beck nodded, rubbing her broken wrist.

"He just shoved me around a bit."she gasped, reaching for her water again. Downey frowned.

"I can't believe I let him in here."he straightened."You just can't seem to stay away from trouble today, can you?"she looked down, then back at Brandon, who still lay unconscious."Now, as I understand it, _you_, young lady, shouldn't be talking, and need rest. Perhaps we should move you back to your room."Beck shook her head violently. Downey sighed."Very well, but _stay in this bed_, alright?"Beck gave him a look that clearly said_ I am no mans whore_. He smiled apologetically.

"Get out of the doorway, you vultures."he snarled, waving at the other Assassins as he left the room. Beck watched as Owler tended to Brandon, but soon felt her eyes drooping. He noticed and smiled.

"Get some sleep, dear. I'll wake you if something happens."

* * *

Beck opened her eyes. No, not Beck. Something else. Her normally green eyes glowed octarine, the colour of magic. She sat up and glanced around the dark room. It wasn't in here. She - or whatever was possessing her body - stood and left the room, following the call of the bracelet. She could feel its power, it's connection with her spirit. She silently entered one of the boys dorms, and walked to Brandon's bed, treading silently. She reached under the mattress and carefully felt around. Her fingers met something hard, and pulled it out, but it was only a box. Curiously, she opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace. A smile grew on her face, and she reached back under the mattress. This time she felt the bag, and grabbed it quickly. She pushed the box back under the mattress, then quickly left the room for her own. She stood in front of the mirror and took the bracelet out of the bag. She held it up, gazing hungrily at the gleaming jewelry. She slid it over her wrist. Octarine light exploded, surrounding her in a brilliant aura, then died as quickly as it came. She looked at her broken arm, and held a glowing hand over it. She winced slightly as the bone healed, then ripped off the bandage, rotating her wrist. Now, to find him. He'd felt close in the first room she'd been in. She wandered back to the sick room, and saw a window as she entered the room. Curiously, she looked out at the city of a million souls. Her eyes widened hungrily.

"**This can all be mine.**"she whispered, voice echoing slightly."**Ours.**"she turned and saw Brandon lying unconscious on the bed, and rushed to his side, gasping.

"**Jalah!**"she whispered, stroking his cheek."**What happened to you!**" straightening, she held her hand over his heart. Octarine light shone from her palm again, and spread over Brandon's body. He gasped as he felt his wounds healing, and groaned, opening his eyes as she finished. He stared up at Beck, immediately noticing her glowing eyes.

"Who are you?"he demanded, barely noticing he was in perfect health. Beck threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard.

"**Jalah! I have found you at last!**"Brandon pulled her away from him, holding her arms tightly.

"My name is Brandon. Who are you? Where is Beck?"he demanded. Beck leaned forward, smiling seductively.

"**Do you really care? I can give you what you want...**"she ran her fingers over his face and down his neck."**And I'll get _you_ back, my love.**"

"I want _Beck_ back!"he said angrily, pushing her hand away."I don't know who you are, or who you think I am, but get out of Beck's body!"she smiled.

"**You love her. Good. Everything is going well.**"she ran her fingers over the bracelet on her wrist."**You want to find out more. Find someone to tell you about this. About me. I must go, my love, but I will return later. When you are ready to remember...**"she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Beck's body slumped forward onto him.

"Beck!"he gasped, grabbing her and sitting her up gently. Beck shook her head, blinking. Her eyes were green again.

"Brandon?"she whispered, clearly confused."How did I get here? And what happened to your bruises?"

"You don't remember?"he asked, looking concerned. Beck ran a hand through her hair, then realised it was the hand that was attached to the wrist that was no longer broken. She gasped.

"What's going on?"she whispered. Brandon quietly explained what he'd seen. Beck looked at her hands again.

"I _healed_ you? Even wizards can't do that!"

"Whoever haunts that bracelet must be a very powerful sorceress. We need to get that thing off you."Beck immediately started tugging at the bracelet.

"It won't come off!"she whispered, tugging desperately.

"What? That thing was much larger than your wrist."he gently took her hand and inspected the bracelet. There was no space between the gold and her skin. It was almost as though they had fused together.

"The bloody thing shrank!"she hissed, looking frightened.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the Historians. Perhaps they have a key or something."he smiled up at her."But thanks for healing me, Beck. I feel much better."she sighed.

"I just wish I could remember something."she looked suddenly shy."I was so frightened when I saw what they'd done to you. I thought I was going to...I thought..."she turned away quickly, but Brandon saw the tears in her eyes.

"Are you _crying_? For _me_?"he asked, astonished. Beck turned and buried her face in his chest, sobbing hard.

"I can't loose you again."she wailed, clutching him tightly. Brandon held her affectionately, rocking her gently.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be fine, I promise."Beck pulled away, looking frightened, and wiped her eyes.

"Don't promise what you don't know."he frowned slightly.

"Very well, I'll promise what I _do_ know." he took her hands gently."I will always be here to look after you."Beck smiled gently.

"Me too."she stood and gently pulled her hands from his."They must've kicked you in the face too hard, you've gone all mushy."he grinned, laying back.

"You ain't seen nothing if you thought _that_ was mushy."she poked out her tongue and got back into her bed, her back to him.

"Brandon?"

"Mmm?"

"When you fell unconscious, do you remember what I said?"

"No, Beck. Why?"

"Never mind. It wasn't important. Just if anyone says anything tomorrow, it's all lies. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."Beck found her eyes drawn to the bracelet again, and gently ran her finger over it.  
_  
I wonder why it's latched onto me?_ she wondered as she fell asleep.


	5. Into the fire

yay new chapter! thanx to everyone who takes the time to read my drivvle :D

**Chapter 5: Into the fire**

"You know, in spite of his complete lack of sanity, Talec did have a point."

"About kicking you in the face?"Brandon laughed.

"About you not having anywhere to go."Beck looked away.

They were making their way to the Guild of Historians and Creative Writers. Dr Owler had stared in shock at them for several minutes when coming in to discover them both completely recovered. Neither of them could give him an answer, so he'd gone for a lie down.

"I'll be fine. No one's bought my old house yet. As soon as I get my first client, I'll have more than enough money to buy it back."

"Beck, that could be months from now."

"You need to worry less. I brought myself up, remember."

"You could, stay with me, if you want."he stammered quietly, blushing."On my street corner."Beck grinned at him.

"Do you really live on a street corner?"

"No, Beck, I have a house."he hesitated."Of sorts."

"You never talk about your life before the Guild. You've mentioned you have sisters, but that's about it."

"_You_ never talk about your life either."

"Yes, but you can find out about me by reading up on my parents."Beck pointed out. Brandon looked at his feet.

"I was afraid that if you saw where I lived..."Beck scowled.

"Are you ashamed of me? Did you think I'd see your home and think you beneath me! Gods, I thought you knew me better than that!"Brandon shook his head.

"I am not ashamed of you, Beck. You know as well as I do what it's like to grow up not knowing if you'd have food for a few days."he blushed."I'm ashamed of my house. My family is in tatters. I didn't want you to see how I live."

"But now I have nowhere to go it's alright?"she said hotly.

"I didn't want to loose you!"he snarled suddenly, stopping abruptly. Beck blinked in surprise at his sudden anger."I told you I'd take care of you, Beck, and I keep my promises. I didn't want to take you to my home because you're better than me and you deserve better than _anything_ I can offer you."Beck looked stunned.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"she managed. Brandon seemed to realise what he'd said and blushed.

"It's hard to explain..."he managed, looking down again.

"Well, when we're done here, take me to the Cafe Ankh and talk to me."she took his hand gently."I thought you trusted me."

"I do."he said quietly. Squeezing her hand gently, he released it."Later."

Brandon didn't speak for the rest of the walk, clearly deep in thought. He was so out of it, Beck had to grab his hand to stop him walking past the guild.

"We're here."she said, gently tugging him in the right direction.

They entered the main foyer, looking around at the walls, which seemed to be mostly covered in decaying tapestries and bookshelves.

"Good morning, my lord and lady. My name is Falsto. May I be of assistance?"the assassins looked down at the strangely pointy man who'd addressed them.

"Yes. I need to find someone who can tell me about this."she pulled back her sleeve to reveal the bracelet. Falsto leaned forward, adjusting his glasses.

"Hmm, looks Tsortean to me. Come with me, I'll take you to Miss Smith." Exchanging a glance, they followed the strange little man into the guild. Eventually, he came to a large door and knocked.

"Miss Smith, you have some visitors."after a moment, the door opened and a very attractive woman in her mid thirties opened the door. She looked at the assassins, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, I know you're not here to kill me, you people like to sneak."

"We do not _sneak_ like common murderers."Beck said defensively, feeling very plain beside this clearly much more beautiful woman. Though Miss Smith wore worn, plain clothes, her beauty was very obvious.

"Hmm. Come in. Thank you, Falsto."they walked into the room, which was quite large, but half hidden by books, maps, artifacts and drawing of ancient Tsort. She swept some maps aside to reveal a chair and stood.

"Do sit down."Brandon gestured for Beck to do so, which Miss Smith clearly approved of.

"Hold onto him, my dear. It's hard to find a polite gentleman these days."both Beck and Brandon blushed furiously.

"He's just a friend."Beck said quickly. Miss Smith smiled.

"And yet you feel the need to remind yourself?"Beck turned redder."My name is Dakota Smith. I assume you have something that you need my advice on?"

"C-can you tell me what this is?"Beck asked, revealing the bracelet. Miss Smith immediately knelt, gently taking the girls wrist and running her fingers over the gold.

"Fascinating. This is definitely ancient Tsortean, but it looks brand new. Fascinating."she studied the bracelet for a full minute before Brandon finally grew impatient.

"Can you take it off? Ever since that old man gave it to us, strange things have been happening."

"Old man?"Miss Smith said, looking up."What old man?"Brandon explained. Miss Smith looked worried.

"I think we need a second opinion. I'm a treasure hunter by trade. Gordo's the expert. Wait here."she stood and left the room.

"Whatever gave her the idea that we're a couple?"Beck muttered, mostly to herself. Brandon stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak. Beck looked up and smiled at him."Thanks for coming here with me."

"Are you kidding, you need me here to narrate. You were unconscious through most of it."Beck laughed, shaking her head.

"How very shameful you can make me feel."Brandon poked out his tongue, and walked over to the fireplace, which burned brightly. He picked up a piece of parchment, whistling impressively.

"My, they certainly knew how to make women in those days."Beck stood and looked over his shoulder, then gasped and pulled the parchment out of his hands.

"Brandon, you shouldn't be looking at drawings of naked women."she snarled.

"Why not? The artist got too."he said, grinning.

"Perhaps that's how things were done then, but these days are not like that!"she had no idea why she was so angry. It was just a drawing, for gods sakes! But the idea of him admiring another woman's body...

"Gods, the way you're going on, I'd think you were jealous."he said most perceptively.

"_Jealous_? _Me_? Of a _drawing_?"she yelled, voice high pitched."Why should I be jealous? It's not like you ever notice me like that, I have no reason to be jealous, you're just my friend, and if you're my friend, I should hope you _respect_ women's bodies more-"

"Beck, you're _babbling_."Brandon laughed. Beck threw her hands in the air with an angry groan.

"I'm just a joke to you, aren't I?"she yelled.

"You're certainly something to me."he said, smiling rather seductively."Besides, I think you're a very well made woman. I mean, I think your very, I think, er..."he trailed off, fully aware he'd just ruined what should have been a perfectly good line to get her attention. Beck was staring at him.

"And you think _I_ babble crap."she giggled. "Do you really think I have a well made body?"she asked suddenly, smiling slightly. They spun when the door opened, and a tall, old man walked in. He looked up at the assassins and cried out, staring at their faces.

"Gordo, are you alright?"Miss Smith asked, taking the old man's arm."It's alright, they're not here to kill you."

"It's begun."he whispered."They're coming back. It's written all over the bloody place."

"Should we leave?"Beck asked, looking quite concerned."All I wanted to know is if you could take this off."when Gordo saw the bracelet on her wrist, he nearly passed out.

"Maybe we _should_ leave."Brandon said.

"No!"Gordo cried."No! You must stay. You need to know what is about to happen."

"I think you should sit down, old man."Miss Smith said, gently steering him to the chair. He sat gratefully, his eyes fixed on the friends.

"Astonishing. Simply astonishing. You look just like them."he whispered."You must be...yes, it's the only answer."

"Here."Miss Smith said, pushing a large brandy into his fingers."You calm down."she turned to Beck and Brandon."Gordo's a little over excited at the moment. Would you mind coming back tomorrow?"

"No."Beck said, looking quite frightened.

"Yes, tomorrow."Gordo said quietly, sipping at the brandy."Before you leave, I must ask. Where did you find that?"Beck explained. He frowned slightly, looking at their faces.

"Thank you, my dear. Do come back tomorrow. I think I will have recovered by then."

"Alright."Brandon said, clearly frustrated."Come on, Beck."he gently took her wrist, then stiffened when he felt the cold metal of the bracelet on his palm. To both their shock, it didn't burn him.

"This is weird."she whispered, walking out of the room quickly.

"He looked as though he knew us."Brandon said."But I've never seen him before."

"Me neither."

"Come on, let's go get a drink."Beck grinned up at him as they left the guild.

"Brandon, how will we pay for this? Neither of us have any money."

"I have some money, don't you worry."he said, looking very guilty.

"What aren't you telling me?"Beck asked teasingly. He looked away.

"Don't worry, Beck. I'll sort everything out."

"Brandon, you didn't borrow money, did you?"Beck said, stopping suddenly."Tell me you didn't go to Chrysophrase?"he looked away."Oh gods, you _did_!"she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands."Why would you do that? He could tear you apart if you can't pay him back!"

"It'll be alright. I'm going to pay him back with the first job I get. Then it'll be square."he said quietly.

"Brandon, why?"Beck asked, looking close to tears. He looked at her, almost angry.

"I had to. You don't understand."

"Then make me!"she cried."_Tell_ me! Tell me why you'd risk your own life like this? What could possibly be that important?"Brandon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come with me. I'll tell you over a large drink."he considered what he had to tell her."A very large drink. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

* * *

author's note: As you may well know, the Discworld is a mirror of worlds. Dakota Smith is the Discworld version of Indiana Jones. 


	6. Cafe de lurve

**Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review (yes, both of them :P). Secondly, yay, new chap! Thirdly, I'd like to apologise for the massive amounts of romance in this chapter, and even the nakedness, but i promise there is nothing naughty or dirty. at let not that I consider naughty or dirty. i dunno its up to you. anyways, sorry about the sap, but its regrettably necessary. i promise the next chapter will have more action. id also like to say that im sorry that brandons reasons for money borrowing are a lot less exciting than i made it sound.**

**plz dont hate me :D...**

**Chapter 6: Cafe de lurve**

Brandon put a glass of wine in front of Beck, trying very hard not to be frightened by her stormy face. But she would understand. She of all people would...  
Beck picked up the wine and drank it quickly.

"Beck, careful!"he said."I don't want you to fall asleep during what I have to tell you."

"I _can_ hold my drink, for your information."she snarled.

"I seem to remember the last time you got drunk you tried to get me into bed."he said with a grin as Beck flushed.

"I had good reason to get drunk that night. Poor Lilia..."she looked down, remembering the only girl to join during her time at the guild. Brandon gently squeezed her hand.

"That wasn't your fault."he said quietly.

They sat at one of the small corner tables usually reserved for young couples courting or the soon-to-be-engaged. The comfy U-shaped couch-chair was placed around the small round table.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"she asked irritably. Brandon reached for his pint and took several gulps.

"Alright. Just, please listen."Beck watched his face, which gave away nothing but concern."I borrowed the money for a few reasons. I wanted to get my family out of the Shades, for a start. You see..."he trailed off, a pained look growing on his face."My father was a drunken wife beater. He didn't appreciate that it took my mother so long to give him a son. And even when she did, he still hit her, and my sisters. He started to get more and more violent, until one day, I snapped. I grabbed the bread knife and..."he trailed off again, not daring to look at Beck,"but that's beside the point. Soon after I came here, my oldest sister was killed in a cart accident. You remember that."Beck nodded, still trying to digest that Brandon - sweet, kind, loving Brandon - had killed his father to protect his mother and sisters.  
"My other sisters, the twins, they're not anymore. Last year, they were robbed by some unlicensed thieves. One of them ended up getting killed, and the other is too terrified to leave the house. Lieda went mad for a while, but she's getting better. My mother takes care of her, but she's not as young as she once was. I wanted to get them out of there, put them in a good house with regular meals. I just wanted to take care of them. So I borrowed the money, and I'm buying a house later this week."he blushed suddenly."I also borrowed it for you."

"Me?"

"I wanted to show you that I could get a decent house, a decent living. I wanted to impress you, and show you the life you deserve."

"Brandon, we're _Assassins_! We can make more than enough money in a year! Why did you think that you being poor or rich would make any difference to me? Why were you trying to impress me?"she asked, exasperated. He looked up at her, his cheeks burning red.

"I love you."he said. Beck stared for a long moment, shock completely taking over. Her mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, trying desperately to say something. She could see the desperation in his eyes.  
_  
He loves me?_ she thought vaguely to herself. Suddenly fear, deep shivering horrible fear took over, and Beck stood and ran.

"Beck, wait!"Brandon called, standing. But she was gone.

* * *

Beck scraped the moss desperately off the tombstone, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Forgive me papa."she whispered."I know I should come by more often, but I've been busy."she sat back, staring at her parents graves.

"I'm an Assassin, just like you two."she said, twisting her robes in her hands."I'll have money again soon, and I can restore the family name."Beck looked at her mothers grave."I wish you were here. He loves me, mama, and I don't know what to do!"she buried her face in her hands and sobbed for a long time.

"I thought you'd be here."she turned, startled, to see Brandon standing behind her. He smiled slightly."Hah, I actually surprised you this time."Beck stood quickly, looking terrified.

"Brandon, why?"she yelled suddenly."I'm an awful person, why do you love me?"

"Why does the sun rise?"he said cryptically."You can't ask me something like that Beck. I know I love you, and I know you don't feel the same. But I want to take care of you."he reached forward and took her hand.

"I've been with you through thick and thin. I'm going to be there when they take this bloody great thing off you,"he gestured to the bracelet,"but I can only do that if you let me. Don't run from me, please."Beck suddenly started to sob uncontrollably and he pulled her close, holding her as she wailed.

"You stupid bugger."she cried suddenly, thumping his chest gently."How can you think I don't love you. I _do_ love you, why the hell do you think I'm so _afraid_!"Brandon pulled away, looking into her face with a broad smile.

"You love me?"he whispered happily. Beck suddenly smiled through her tears.

"Yes, I love you."before she knew what was happening, Brandon was kissing her, and she was happily kissing him back. It went on for a while before Beck pulled away, panting. She suddenly laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me."she whispered.

"Me too. Gods, I never thought, I can't believe it."he managed, still on a high from the kiss.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"she asked, pulling back slightly. Brandon smiled.

"If you like. That's completely up to you."

"What about lovers?"she said suddenly. Brandon blinked, then reddened slightly.

"I think we have to have had sex first."he said, stammering at her suddenly warm and sexy gaze.

"You are so odd."she giggled, kissing him again."But if you ever sleep with me, I completely expect a proposal the next morning."she laughed at his pleased expression."Aren't you supposed to be running away?"

"I happen to _want_ to marry you. One day."he said."But first, I want to introduce you to some people."her eyes shone.

"Your mother? And sister?"he winked.

"Come on, let's go now, before it gets dark."

* * *

Brandon smiled as a haggard looking woman opened the door to his tiny house. She smiled happily. 

"Brandon!"she said happily, hugging him tightly."Oh, you haven't visited for weeks, you naughty boy."

"I'm sorry Mum."he said, smiling and pulling back."Exams, you know. I brought someone for you to meet."he reached back and pulled the nervous Beck forward."This is Rebecca Gregor. Beck, this is my mother, Kelia."he smiled proudly as the two women shook hands.

"The mysterious Beck. I was beginning to wonder if you existed. My son talks of nothing else."

"I'm sure he's exaggerated a lot."she said, blushing. Kelia said nothing, but she found herself thinking that she _had_ been expecting a much more attractive girl.

"Beck's my girlfriend, Mum."Brandon said, wrapping an arm around Beck and beaming. Kelia's eyes shone.

"Oh good! Come in and meet Lieda." Beck smiled and followed her into the tiny two roomed house.

* * *

Beck smiled as she and Brandon entered the guild, thinking of the wonderful time she'd had at Brandon's home. 

"You see, you had nothing to be ashamed of."Beck said, squeezing his hand."We all got on well."Brandon smiled.

"I _am_ very relieved."he admitted."I was worried about Lieda, but she loved you!"

"You never told me you had a nephew."she said, poking him accusingly. They paused outside the girls dormitories. Brandon smiled sadly.

"He's my oldest sisters son. When she died, her husband ran off with a seamstress."a look of fury passed over his face."Seems like my family just have bad luck in the blood."

"Your family have certainly been through the wars."

"But now I can take care of them properly."they smiled at each other for a moment.

"I should go to bed. I want to leave early."Beck said, opening the door. Brandon leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"See you in the morning, then."he said, smiling gently. Beck suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room, locking the door behind her. There was no noise but the rustle of clothes and sheets.

* * *

Beck woke when the morning light seeped through the curtains. Groaning, she sat up, and for a moment found herself wondering why Brandon slept naked beside her. Once she remembered, she smiled broadly, then got out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her. If anything, Beck had been mostly surprised by the lean and muscular body Brandon hid under his robes. She picked up her brush and started pulling it through her hair. She smiled when she saw Brandon behind her in the reflection of the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"Did you sleep well?"he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Very well."she giggled, putting her brush down and turning in his grip.

"I must say, I didn't think we'd be doing _that_ for a while."he grinned, playfully trying to pull her sheet off. Beck laughed and sat on her bed.

"If there's one thing I've learnt, it's that life is short when you're in love. I don't want to miss a thing."he grinned and started to pull on his clothes.

"Breakfast?"he asked. She smiled and picked up her robes.

"Let's go."


	7. A history lesson

**Chapter 7: A history lesson**

Gordo had clearly tried to prepare himself for today's meeting, but he nearly had heart failure again when Brandon and Beck entered the room with Miss Smith.

"Good gods, the resemblance..."he managed, and reached for his brandy. The assassins sat, and Miss Smith came behind Gordo and discreetly removed the bottle.

"Do you know how to get this off?"Beck asked, flourishing her wrist.

"It will not come off. Not here."he said, shaking slightly."There are only two ways to get that bracelet off. One is to find the Lost Pyramid in Tsort."

"Tsort?"Brandon said, looking frazzled."What's the other option?"

"Not much of one. The only other way to get it off is if the host is no longer part of this world."They looked blank for a moment, then Beck understood.

"You mean if I die?"Gordo nodded, and Brandon paled.

"I don't understand. Why had it chosen Beck? And who do we look like?"Gordo sighed.

"Are you familiar with any Tsortian history?"

"Only that which involved assassins."Beck answered. Gordo stood shakily and walked to his desk, and picked up an old stone from under a pile of parchment.

"When the Tsortian empire was in full power, there was a great leader name Duman. This was his wife, Kata."he turned the stone.

Beck went white and Brandon gasped. Whoever had painted that portrait had been a talented hand. Apart from the eye shape, and the black hair, Beck was the spitting image of the woman named Queen Kata.

"I don't believe it."Beck managed, gently touching the stone.

"What is this?"Brandon demanded.

"I believe Beck is the descendant of Queen Kata."

"But there could be hundreds of those!"

"But how many that look like Beck?"Gordo frowned slightly at the young man. "As for you, I believe you are the descendant of her lover, Jalah, who was the captain of her personal guard. Let me tell you their story, perhaps it will help you both understand."he picked up a crackling piece of parchment and handed it to Brandon.

Beck stared at the man on the paper, who looked just like Brandon. If it wasn't so obviously old, he'd have thought it was a joke.

"This is...gods above."Brandon groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"When King Duman ruled Tsort, he didn't have much time for his wife. She had already provided him with a son, so saw no further interest in her. Her loneliness caused her to turn to her friend Jalah, who's own wife had just given him a second daughter. They shared a bond of love that was so great, it is said to have lasted throughout time. Kata was a great sorceress, and the power soon consumed her. She wanted revenge against her loveless husband. She wanted Tsort under her power, and wanted Jalah as her husband. They planned to take Tsort for many months, but they were unable to finish.  
Kata fell pregnant to Jalah, and Duman found out about her betrayal and purgery. He put Jalah to death, which broke Kata's heart. Duman knew the child she carried would be a monster, a creature made of love, but completely consumed by powerful magic. If he was allowed to grow up, he would destroy the world. But before he could destroy the child, Kata threw herself from her bedroom window in grief, leaving only a letter claiming she would one day return, as would her lover, and they would take over the world."he quietened, leaving this to sink into the teenagers.  
"During their affair, Jalah gave that to Kata,"he pointed at the bracelet,"and she placed a spell on it, so only she or her descendants could wear it. Kata gave Jalah an armband in return, but that has never been found. They say it was buried with her, in the Lost Pyramid."there was a long thoughtful silence.

"That's awfully detailed."Brandon said suddenly. Gordo nodded.

"Tsort had many historians, and this was one of the most dangerous times they faced.  
They wrote down a lot."

"Do you really think all this is true? And if so what can I do to get this off?"

"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of any other way to remove it."Gordo said quietly."Is it a burden?"

"No, not really, it's just..."she looked at Brandon, who nodded."Kata's spirit lives in this bracelet. It took me over the night before last. Brandon said she thought he was Jalah." Gordo paled slightly.

"Then she has returned. Oh gods."Gordo pulled his hands over his face.

"But surely as a spirit she can't do any real damage."Brandon said. Gordo glared.

"She can if she can get Jalah to possess you."he said, almost angrily."Or if you and your friend here have a baby."the assassins exchanged a glance.

"So, as long as we don't become more than friends, the world won't be destroyed."Beck said.

"If only it were that simple. Kata will find a way to get you to Tsort, one way or another. If she can take your mind without you realising it, then she can make you do _anything_."Beck rubbed her arm - the arm that had been broken - nervously. Brandon gently took her hand.

"Is there anything we can do to stop her?"he asked. Gordo shrugged.

"I believe if their spirits are reunited, in spirit form, they will go to their rest. How you would do that is beyond me. However, I believe that right now, you should go to Tsort."

"I will accompany you."Miss Smith said. "I know some good areas to start searching."

"Thank you. We must leave and discuss this. We will return before the end of the week."Brandon said, standing and storming from the room. Beck seemed stunned.

"He loves you, yes?"Gordo asked quietly. Beck felt her cheeks redden. Gordo sighed."Perhaps you and he are meant to fulfill their desires. I don't know, I never understood the world of love."

"I should go after him."Beck said, standing."I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Take care."

* * *

"Brandon, what's wrong with you?"Beck asked as she stormed out of the building."That was rude!" 

"I've waited six years to be with you and now I can't!"he yelled suddenly."How do I deal with that, Beck? I love you!"

"I know that, love, I know, and I feel the same. But please don't be angry. We just need to get this stupid thing off me and then we'll be free."she sighed and hugged him tightly."For all we know, I could be pregnant now."she smiled gently." And if I am, we can still try to stop whatever may happen."

"This is too much to handle."he groaned, leaning his forehead on hers."We only just..."

"Let's go home. We can talk more there." he nodded and they slowly made their way back to the Guild.

"I'm starving."Brandon said suddenly. Beck giggled.

"All that walking give you an appetite?"

"I'm going to go get us some food. Why don't you wait in the library for me?"she nodded.

Once in the library, she sank into a comfy chair by the window, sighing.

* * *

"Shale?" 

"Yessir?"

"Kindly open the gates."

* * *

Beck sat bolt upright when a sound reminiscent of gates being torn down echoed through the building. She raced to the window and looked out, but could only see the scattered bodies of Assassins who'd tried to stop the intruder.

* * *

"What is it you want?"cried the assassin who was in Shale's mighty grip. 

"We're looking for a woman. A female assassin."Bulky said lightly, looking around at the destruction with interest.

"Upstairs! She's in the library!"

"Thank you for your co-operation. Let him go."Shale nodded and threw the young man through the nearest wall. And the wall after that.

* * *

"What's going on?"Beck cried at the assassins who raced past her, but none answered her. She could feel fear racing through her veins. 

"Beck!"she turned to see Brandon racing towards her, white as a sheet."Get in, quickly."he pushed her back into the library and shut the door.

"What's happening?"she whispered, clutching his arm tightly.

"I'm not sure, but I reckon it has something to do with the bracelet. It's caused us nothing but trouble."

"**Then I will stop them hurting us.**"he turned to see Beck's eyes glowing octarine, and scowled.

"No."he said angrily."Stop taking her body. Magic will just make things worse."she smiled creepily and stroked his cheek.

"**Ah, Jalah, you haven't changed.**"she whispered. He pushed her hand away.

"I told you, I'm not Jalah! He's dead!"Beck/Kata looked like he'd slapped her."If you want him back, we will take you to Tsort, but I want her back first!"Kata looked away.

"**I will do as you wish.**"she whispered, closing her eyes. Beck opened them, blinking.

"Brandon? What-"she screamed when the wall exploded. Brandon grabbed her and shoved her behind him as the dust settled, revealing Shale, who was brushing wood off his shoulders, Bulky and several other men.

"Hello girly."Bulky said, swaggering forward."You have something of ours."


	8. To Tsort!

yay finally new chapter. took me a while to get around to writing this, ive been so excited by the new lotr fic im writing. just a short chapter for now, im hoping the next one will be a bit longer. enjoy!

**Chapter 8: To Tsort!**

"Stay away!"Brandon yelled, drawing a rapier from nowhere. Beck suddenly gasped.

"**Cayal?**"Kata's voice came from Beck's mouth. Bulky laughed.

"I see you recognise my heritage, and that you have communed with your spirit. My name is Four-finger Joe. Give up the woman and no harm will come to you."

"Never!"Brandon snarled, holding Beck behind him."I don't know what or who you think you are, but she belongs with me!"Joe laughed loud and long.

"You fool. She was never meant for you. I have this."he pulled back his sleeve, revealing an ancient armband wrapped around his muscular forearm. Kata gasped.

"Yes. This was Jalah's, to be worn only by those of his bloodline, like yours is only for those of Kata's."

"Who is Cayal?"Brandon aked angrily.

"**Jalah's brother. He was the father of Jalah's youngest daughter. He was also obsessed with me.**"Kata whispered.

"The old man at the Historians Guild was quite helpful...eventually."Joe said, sneering."He never told you that Jalah and Cayal's father was the bastard son of the ruler of Djelibeybi. The child Kata carried would have been able to rule both countries, had it been born. Then it would've taken the world, as you know. I feel the desire for world domination, but unfortunetly, I need you to acchieve it."

"I am not having your child!"Beck cried, having gained her body back.

"You don't need to. You just need to give me the power of that bracelet. Which means, you need to die. Shale, remove the boy."

"Beck, run!"Brandon cried, pushing her away as the troll lumbered forward. Shale swung his mighty fist, catching Brandon in the gut and sending him flying through several walls, rapier falling from his limp hand.

"No!"Beck shrieked, racing after him. She fell beside him, desperately shaking him.

"Beck..."he groaned."My legs..."

"You're alright!"she whispered, stroking his hair.

"I can't feel them..."he managed, clutching her hand. Beck stiffened and turned to see Joe standing behind her, sword drawn.

"**If you kill me now, my power dies!**"Kata yelled suddenly. Joe hesitated.

"What?"

"**You want my powers, you must take me to Tsort. Ja-Brandon too.**"she shook her head."**I will give you what you want, but you can't get it if we die!**"

"Why?"Joe said suspiciously.

"**Because Brandon is Jalah's true descendant, not you!**"she said angrily. "**You may have his brother's blood, but I loved Jalah, not Cayal. I made sure that if either of us died, my magic died with me, unless called upon by a descendant. You kill me now, and the magic dies too.**"

She turned her back and gently rested her hands on Brandon's chest, and let her magic seep into him once more. He cried out in pain as she healed his spine and legs, his grip on her arm tightening painfully. He collapsed back when she finally pulled away.

"**Can you feel your legs?**"Kata whispered. Brandon gently wriggled his toes in his boots, and smiled.

"I can."Joe reached down and grabbed Beck angrily.

"Come on."he said, pulling her to her feet."We leave now. Shale, bring the boy. Pizzaface, get the coach. The rest go too."one of his cronies, an unfortunately pimply man, nodded and headed off. Shale grabbed Brandon around the middle and picked him up.

"You're a monster!"Beck said angrily.

"And any funny business, your lover dies. That goes for you too, lad."he said, tightening his grip on Beck.

She glanced around at the assassins they passed. Not one went to help.

* * *

Beck stared across the Sto Plains blankly, wrists bound tightly, occasionally elbowing Pizzaface's attempt to feel her up. Brandon was red in the face with rage, kicking him furiously in the end. Joe simply watched as Pizzaface drew away from the girl, nursing his bleeding nose. 

"Leave dat girl alone."Shale said."Don't touch girls."Pizzaface scowled.

"What do you know about it?"Beck suddenly stood, but they relaxed when she smiply sat beside Brandon, snuggling into his bound arms. Brandon smiled gently and kissed her forehead, then watched the passing cabbages.

"How long will it be?"demanded Clubber, a large angry looking man.

"As long as it takes."Joe said warningly."A few days perhaps. We have to pick up our _other_ guest, remember?" Brandon looked up curiously, but stayed silent.

Before long, night started to fall, and the coach slowed down. There were three figures by the side of the road, one clearly bound. Beck looked around to see a nearby clacks tower. They must have been hiding up there.

"Pizzaface, you sit on the roof."Joe said, opening the coach door. Pizzaface scowled, but obeyed. The new prisoner was shoved into the coach, and Beck gasped.

"_Gordo_?" he was pulled into the seat by Clubber, and looked at the two assassins .

"He got you too? Oh no..."he whispered, shaking his head."She betrayed me."Beck was about to ask who when one of the figures stepped into the coach.

"Miss _Smith_?" she and Brandon cried in unison. She smiled nastily as the other figure climbed onto the roof and the coach set off again.

"Oh good, so you've decided to come along then?"Joe grinned as she sat delicately on his lap.

"But, Miss Smith, these are bad men!"Beck cried, sitting up."_Why_?" Miss Smith gently pushed a strand of Joe's hair out of hs face.

"All my life I've been searching for treasure, old and new, to make my fortune. Now I have the oportunity to have the world. Who wouldn't want that?"she sighed deeply."Besides, a woman will do anything for the man she loves. Surely you would agree, Rebecca?" Beck looked away.

"You are a disgrace to Historians."Gordo said angrily.

"And I have spent far too long being the nursemaid of a pathetic old man."Miss Smith yelled angrily."I want more from life! And now I have it."she smiled and leaned against Joe's shoulder.

"You can't possibly hope to control the power Kata was capable of. It overwhelmed her and she was a very powerful sorceress! You will destory the world!"Joe sneered.

"We will see."


	9. Dreaming of ancestors

yay finally got around to writing this :D thankies for the reviews and thankies for taking the time to read this

**Chapter 9: Dreaming of ancestors**

It took several very long days to get to Tsort. And Beck had started throwing up regularly in the morning. At first, Brandon thought perhaps she'd had some bad food, or was frightened, but a feeling inside him told him that wasn't it. That night, Brandon decided to ask.

"Beck?"he whispered once their captors slept soundly.

"Yes?"she murmured, feeling apprehensive.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"Beck said nothing."I won't leave you if you are. I love you."

"I don't know."she said quietly, feeling a tear trace down her cheek."What if I am, Brandon? Will it be a monster?"

"It's always possible, I _am_ the father."Beck jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"I'm being serious! What do we do?"

"Well, let's not panic. We don't know for sure. Let's just wait and see, alright. If you are, we can figure out what to do then."Beck rolled over on the coach seat and kissed him gently.

"I hate not knowing. I want to have your child, I want to be a mother. But after everything we've been told..." he hugged her tightly.

"We will not let that happen. I swere it. Try to get some sleep, Beck. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be a difficult day."Beck kissed him happily.

"I love you."she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. They were soon asleep. And they dreamed...

_Brandon walked down a long stone corridor, the flames of the torches flickering off his armour. His footsteps echoed as he passed open archways that overlooked the desert, and the tall pyramids that seemed to touch the moon. He reached a guarded door and knocked. _

"Enter."Beck's voice came from within. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

"My Queen, you called for me."he said, bowing. Beck was standing by a window, wearing a beautiful translucent nightdress that moved gently in the soft breeze.

"Come here, Jalah."she called, not turning.

He walked over and stood behind her, and cautiously reached out for her hand. She finally turned, revealing the tears on her face, and smiled.

"Must I ask you to hold me?"she whispered. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

"My beautiful Kata,"Brandon found himself whispering,"why do you weep?"

"Duman is returning soon."she whispered, holding up a crushed letter.

"Oh."Kata kissed him again.

"Did you bring what I asked for, my love?" Nodding, he removed a bag from his belt and reached into it, pulling out a bracelet and an armband. Kata's eyes glowed strangely.

"Kata, I love you, but I'm not sure we should be doing this. Magic is very addictive, and I don't want it taking you over."

"I can control it."she said, taking the bracelet."You know I can. Come, give me your dagger."he hesitated, and Kata looked upset."Do you not love me?"she demanded.

"You know I do."

"If we do this, we can come back after death, and be together again, without having to hide all the time. Our children - my son, your daughters - their descendants will call our spirits back. Whether in this life or the next, you and I will be together, and we can rule this world together."she looked up into his face."Please. I can't bare the thought of being apart from you."Jalah held the arm band firmly in his hand.

"Then we will do this together."he said, drawing his dagger.

He quickly slashed his palm and clasped the armband tightly, refusing to show his pain. Kata took the dagger and cut her palm, letting her blood flow onto the bracelet.

"Put it on."she hissed, painfully sliding the bracelet onto her wrist. Jalah obeyed."Now put your wound on mine."they clasped hands, wincing in pain."We are bound by blood, by love."she whispered."Now, for the final step...I must put a spell on these, so that if we die, our spirits will inhabit them until a descendant of our lines, our bonded blood, finds them. No one else can touch them without it hurting them."Octarine light suddenly burst from their clasped hands, blinding them...

...waking them. Beck was breathing heavily, staring at Brandon, who looked just as frightened. They stared at their palms in unison. To their horror, a faint line of octarine ran across their left palms.

"You dreamt that too?" she whispered, touching the line.

"That was..."he managed."you look just like her."

"You looked like him."she smiled suddenly."You looked great in that uniform."he grinned.

"Really?"

"Shut up!"Joe yelled suddenly."Or we'll cut out your tongues."Beck lay her head on  
Brandon's shoulder again, shaking slightly.

"**I found out I was pregnant that day.**"Kata whispered suddenly."**We were so happy.**"Brandon saw a tear in her eye."**I wish he were with me now.**"

"He was right though."Brandon said quietly, very uncomfortable about Kata taking Beck's body over willy nilly."The magic took you over."

"**But it won't this time.**"she replied. She lifted her head and looked at him."**I will protect you, my love.**"

"Don't call me that."he said gently."Please. I'm not Jalah."Kata looked away.

"**You should be...**"she closed her eyes and Beck shook her head, blinking.

"Did I fall asleep?"she croaked.

"Yes."Brandon said quickly."Lie down again."yawning tiredly, Beck obeyed. Brandon, however, stayed awake long into the night.

* * *

"Get up!"Beck found herself being dragged roughly from Brandon's arms and dumped onto the already hot sand. 

She blinked hard, trying to adjust her eyes to the blinding sunlight of the early morning. Brandon was soon thrown beside her, groaning. Joe pulled Beck to her feet and held her arm tightly.

"Where is the pyramid?"he said angrily."Make Kata tell us, or he dies."Joe drew his sword and threw it to Clubber, who held it to the back of Brandon's neck. Beck looked up at Joe, terrified.

"Why don't you know? You're wearing Jalah's bracelet, can't he tell you?"Joe sneered.

"He has not spoken through me as yet. Perhaps he is tongue-tied. Or perhaps the spell on this one didn't work."

"**He has not spoken through you because you are not his true descendant**."Kata said angrily."**He can only speak through Brandon**."

"Well, now that _you_ have decided to speak, tell us where the pyramid is. Now."Kata looked around her, frowning slightly. The pyramids...her pyramids...they were so worn, so _old_...how much time had past?

"**Why are those pyramids so small?**" she asked suddenly, pointing to the two visible ones. Joe and Miss Smith frowned slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?"Joe said angrily.

"**When I was alive, they were twice that height.**"

"The sand must have build up over time."Miss Smith said, her eyes shining suddenly."Which means the Lost Pyramid must be under the sand somewhere."

"Where? Tell us where!"Joe yelled, spitting slightly. Kata stood back out of the spray and studied her surroundings again.

"**It's so different...**"she whispered."**It's hard to tell. What time of year is it?**"seeing the frustration on Joe's face, she held up a hand."**If I know what season it is, I can get an idea from the moon tonight.**"

"It is summer here." Miss Smith said."But you don't need to worry about waiting. The moon past over us last night."

"**Then we are standing on it.**"Kata said finally. "**The moon always passed over the pyramid in the summer.** **Unless that has changed too**." she added under her breath. She allowed Beck her mind back, who blinked and shook her head.

"That was astonishing!"Gordo whispered. Beck jumped. She'd forgotten he was with them.

"I thought we might have to do some digging, so I left some shovels on the roof of the coach."Miss Smith said. Joe grinned.

"Good. Let's get started."


	10. Excavation

been a while! sorry, cursed writers block attack. next bit, hope you like!

**Chapter 10: Excavation **

They dug and dug all day, and perhaps it would've been faster if Joe had waited until nighttime. Not only would it be considerably cooler, Shale would've been able to help. He was rapidly deteriorating in the sweltering heat of the desert, his silicon brain slowing and slowing as he hid in the shade of the coach. Beck stared at the troll and took pity on him.

"Don't you have something to cover him with? A tent or a sheet? The poor thing will turn to stone."she asked Joe.

"What do you care?"he yelled angrily."He's just a troll, he'll survive."Shale looked up at Joe.

"No...help?"he mumbled. Joe glared at Beck.

"Now look what you've started."

"Face it, we can't keep this up!"she yelled."It's far too hot out here, if you want us to dig, wait until night time."

"Maybe she's right, dear."Miss Smith said quietly, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Joe scowled.

"Maybe? We have no idea how far we have to dig! You!"he pointed at Beck."Get Kata back out here. Maybe she can do something about the sand."

"I don't know how to control this thing!"BEck said, flourishing the bracelet.

"I do."Joe said, pointing threateningly at Brandon. Beck's eyes turned octarine, and Kata glared at Joe.

"**You want me to get rid of the sand?**"she said bitterly."**Anything else?**"

"Don't tempt me."Joe said. Miss Smith scowled jealously. Kata sighed.

"**You will all have to stand well back.**" Joe scowled suspiciously.

"If you try anything..."

"**Don't be stupid.**"Kata snapped."**He's an assassin. If he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Besides, why bother trying anything? I want the same thing as you.**"Joe scowled then nodded. Kata watched as they backed away from her, and sighed.

"**I will be rid of those fools soon, my love.**"she whispered to herself, and let octarine light gather around her hands.

She raised her hands above her head, and the sand started leaping into the air, and spinning wildly in an enormous cyclone. More and more sand was sucked into the whirlwind, and the kidnappers, Brandon and Gordo watching on in astonishment.

"Truly, there has not been a sorceress as powerful as her since she died."Gordo said quietly. Suddenly, the sand blocked their view of the woman, swirling around her.

"No!"Brandon whispered.

"Be silent."Joe said quietly.

Sure enough, after a few moments, the sandstorm moved away, heading for an empty patch of desert. In it's wake, stood the glowing woman, and an enormous pyramid. Beside the pyramid stood a building, that looked vaguely familiar to Brandon. The sand cyclone collapsed, leaving a large sand dune behind.

"The palace of Duman!"Gordo whispered."It had been lost with the pyramid!"Brandon hurried over to Kata, who had fallen to her knees.

"Beck?"he whispered, taking her shoulders. Kata looked up at him.

"**Take them inside.**"she whispered."**You must take the armband of him. If he figures out how to use it...**"Brandon glanced back at their kidnappers, who were approaching with hungry looks on their faces.

"I will try."he said quietly."Please, let me see Beck."Kata's eyes dimmed, and Beck blinked.

"Did she do it?"she asked, feeling completely exhausted.

"Yes, love. She did it."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure. Can you stand?"

"I don't know."Beck tried to struggle to her feet, but found her legs were weak as jelly. Brandon scooped her up, and found Joe grabbing the back of his neck.

"You stay close, boy."he turned back to glare at the overheated troll."Come on, Shale, we need you down there."Shale lumbered slowly to his feet and plodded forward.

"Where do you think we should start?"Joe asked Miss Smith.

"The palace. But we must be careful of booby traps." they slowly made their way over the sand, and soon there was stone underfoot.

Brandon shuddered suddenly. The moment he'd set foot on the stone, he'd seen the stone as it used to be, smooth and gold, with delicate paintings on the walls, flickering torches burning from brackets.

"There will be a temple or something inside where these can be removed."Joe muttered to himself."You, where would it be."he said, pointing to Gordo, who shrank away.

"Temples were often at the back of the buildings, and separate."

"We shall go around."

"No, they only had entrances from the inside."Gordo said. Joe glared suspiciously, then looked up at Miss Smith, who nodded.

"Very well. You three shall lead the way."Beck was watching Brandon's face.

"What happened?"she whispered as they made their way towards a large wooden door.

"I had a vision."he said, looking terrified."Of what this place used to look like."he shuddered, and Beck kissed his cheek gently.

"At least you don't have some thousand year old witch taking over your body with your knowledge."she said, smiling reassuringly. He grinned.

"I suppose."Joe ran his hand over the ancient wood.

"Shale? Open the door."the troll, who'd been standing gratefully in the surprisingly cool shade of the building, knuckled over and glanced at the door for a moment.

"What is dere's a booby trap?"he mumbled. Joe rolled his eyes.

"They will have no effect on you, they are designed to keep _humans_ out."Miss Smith said impatiently.

Brandon stepped out of the doorway, standing beside Gordo, who was torn between terror and excitement, and Pizzaface, who was staring unblinkingly at Beck. Shale lifted his enormous fists and slammed them into the door. For an impressive moment, nothing happened. But when Shale hit them again, they exploded into a storm of splinters. From out of the darkness within came a whistling noise, and a large log covered in metal spikes swung from the roof and straight for the troll, who didn't move. The spikes shattered when they hit Shale, and the log snapped in two. Shale pulled the log out of the way and threw it aside.

"Shall we?"Joe said, breaking the horrified spell. Gordo was pushed forward, and Brandon behind him.

"We have to get out of this."Beck whispered."That could've been _us_!"

"Give it a little bit."Brandon murmured back, gripping her a little tighter."I can't fight them alone, and you're in no condition to help."

"Very well."so they cautiously entered the cold and dark depths of the palace.


	11. Through the tunnels

**Chapter 11: Through the tunnels **

Gordo lead the way, gazing absentmindedly around him as they travelled cautiously down the hall.

"Put me down."Beck whispered."I think I can walk now."

Brandon set her on her feet cautiously, keeping his arm around her as she wobbled slightly. She nodded and they continued on slowly. Beck stared at the long dark passageway ahead of them and shivered. They all jumped at a horrible grating noise. All except Gordo, who stood terrified. He'd stepped on a stone which had sunk beneath the floor. Moving would activate the trap.

"Hold still."Beck whispered, moving cautiously around him.

"Beck, don't, you could-"

Brandon stopped when Beck pressed a place on the wall that looked no different to the rest, and the stone rose, becoming part of the floor again. All eyes turned to Beck, who looked quite surprised herself.

"I-I don't know how I knew that."she whispered, looking at her fingers in terror. Gordo looked quite ready to have a heart attack.

"Thank you."he said faintly. Miss Smith crouched and marked a cross over the stone with some chalk, then straightened.

"Shall we?"she said, pushing the old man forward.

They all carefully stepped over the stone, except for Clubber, who lingered behind to gaze at a strange painting on the wall. It appeared to be a naked woman, pointing to a large mound of treasure. Clubber immediately ran his hands over the wall, sure he'd find a lever to the treasure. But when he pressed the strange symbol on the woman's stomach, the wall and floor disappeared suddenly. He dropped with a scream, straight for the sharp metal spikes not twenty meters below-

The group turned at the horrible scream, and noticed their party was one smaller. Joe took Miss Smith by the arm and motioned for them to continue. Beck clutched Brandon's hand tightly, both wincing as the occasional flash of the buildings past appearance assaulted their eyes. The path suddenly spilt into two ahead of them.

"This won't do."Joe said angrily,"It's wasting time."he grabbed Beck's shoulder tightly and shoved her towards the left corridor."You search down there, witch."

"No!"Brandon cried,"Send me, you need her alive!"

"They need you too."Beck said, smiling slightly."Don't worry, it'll be alright."Brandon watched terrified as the woman he loved took a torch and disappeared into the darkness.

Pizzaface looked at Joe, who smiled nastily and nodded, and the creepy little man raced after her.

"You son of-"Joe punched him hard, silencing him.

"I may not be able to kill you but you'll wish I had if you speak again!"Joe said angrily.

* * *

Beck walked cautiously down the hall, finding her feet instinctively treading lightly. Kata must have been helping, because occasionally she would press the wall _there_, or skip over _that_ particular stone. She suddenly heard footsteps creeping up behind her, and turned to find Pizzaface racing towards her. Beck's eyes narrowed. She could finish off this one now. She took a careful step back and pressed a stone on the floor she intended to jump, then threw herself to the ground. Pizzaface, thinking she was making life a little easier for him, raced forward, meeting the large swinging axe face on. Though the blade was terribly rusted, nothing could survive that...ew. Beck nudged the body to the side of the passage and walked around the axe, breathing hard. She walked another few minutes, only to find the passageway completely blocked by rocks. Clearly the roof must have collapsed at one point. Sighing, she turned and made her way back.

* * *

Brandon almost fainted from relief when Beck returned unscathed, and showed it by picking her up and snogging her stupid for a long minute. Beck pulled back, giggling madly.

"Enough of that."Joe said impatiently,"What did you find?"

"The passageway is blocked. I think the roof collapsed."she said.

"Where's Pizzaface?"

"He ran into a rather sharp problem."she said coldly.

Joe looked at Miss Smith, who paled slightly. Shale remained ever silent. The final man, called Norman, clutched his large sword tightly.

"This is a very old and dangerous building."Gordo said.

"Surely there must be a way to shut off the traps."Miss Smith said, looking at the assassins. Beck shrugged.

"**The King controlled the defenses.**"Kata said suddenly."**Perhaps they are in his quarters.**"

"Then lead the way."Joe said, bowing mockingly. Kata glanced at Brandon, who was looking angrily at her for taking over Beck's body again .

"**It was necessary.**"she said quietly. She turned to Joe."**You must tell your troll to clear a path through the rocks then, because we need to go that way.**"she said haughtily, pointing at the corridor she had just searched.

"Very well, but what is down there?"Miss Smith asked, the historian in her winning over.

"**The rest of the palace. The royal quarters are this way.**"

Without another word, Kata took Brandon by the hand and lead him away, flicking a hand that glowed octarine. Instantly, small globes of light illuminated the corridor, hanging in the brackets that had once held torches. By carefully following her movements, there were no casualties, apart from when they'd caught sight of the mutilated Pizzaface and Miss Smith had fainted. It took a few minutes for Shale to clear a path, and they saw the roof had indeed collapsed long ago. Kata walked through cautiously, clutching Brandon's hand tightly. After about five minutes of the path slowly ascending, they reached another ancient door, except this one was clearly made of gold. Shale removed the door carefully, ignoring the hail of sharp object triggered by him doing so. Gordo stepped in quickly after Shale, gazing at the remains of a desk and some expensive looking vases.

"This place must have been covered in sand very quickly, for these to still be here."he whispered, ignoring the rest of the group entering the room. Kata shuddered.

"**Oh, gods.**"she whispered."**It's all so _old_.**" she glanced around the room, trying to remember what her husband had done to turn off the defenses. He would turn them on at night time, to ensure the production of another heir would go uninterrupted. Kata found her breath coming quickly as she remembered how careless he had been towards her, and how loving Jalah had been-

"**It must be near his bed.**"she whispered to herself. She turned to the bare empty space where her son the prince had been conceived thousands of years ago, and walked quickly over to it, ignoring her tears. She crouched and studied the wall for a minute, then pressed a certain place.

"How can we tell if it worked?"Joe demanded. Kata rolled her eyes.

"**Send your lackey out onto the balcony, he can test it for us.**"she stood and returned to Brandon's side, watching as Joe practically pushed Norman out onto the balcony.

"Step to the left slightly."Norman swallowed and obeyed. Sharp knives and swinging axes completely failed to appear and kill him. He sighed slightly, then screamed as the balcony collapsed under him, age and the extra weight overcoming it.

"**I guess they're off.**"Kata said."**Shall we?**"


	12. The temple

**i am very sorry at how long it took for this chapter to be written, ive been having trouble with this story for some reason. hope ya like!**

**Chapter 12: The temple **

"You will lead us to the temple, witch."Joe snarled."Now."Kata sighed deeply.

"**You do not need me to help you do that. They know the way.**"she waved a hand at Brandon and herself."**It's in their blood. Besides, there's only one corridor you can go down now.**"the glow died and Beck blinked, looking around the room in confusion.

"Where are we?"she asked.

"This is Duman's bedroom."Brandon said, taking her hand."Kata turned off the defenses."

"I wish she'd stop taking me over like that, I miss everything! What happened to the other fellow?"

"Balcony collapsed under him-"

"Enough!"Joe said angrily, grabbing Beck and pushing her forward."Take us to the temple! Now!"

"Stop shoving her around!"Brandon yelled.

"Come on, don't worry about him."Beck said quietly, tightening her grip on his hand and leading him away.

They made their way back to the divide, and headed down the unexplored corridor. They still trod cautiously - after all, it was very old technology, and the switch may not have turned off all the defenses. Before long, they came to another cave in. Joe sighed, irritated.

"Why don't we eat something, love."Miss Smith said soothingly."The temple isn't going anywhere."

"Fine."he told Shale to watch the prisoners then he and Miss Smith sat and started to eat. Beck felt her tummy grumbling, but refused to complain.

"You should feed da girl."Shale grumbled, picking at the rock fall to see if any of it was worth eating."Me mam said you take care of girls, Shale, you getta nice wife one day-"

"Stop your rumbling, would you?"Joe yelled. He threw a roll at Brandon, who gave it to Beck.

"Brandon, here."she said, breaking it in half. He smiled and shook his head.

"You need it more than me."

"I'm not eating until you eat!"she said angrily.

"Do you want some?"he asked Gordo, who shook his head. Sighing, he took the offered half and they ate ravenously.

"Thank you."Beck said to Shale. He seemed surprised, then grinned, his diamond teeth glinting in the torchlight. "Why are you here?"

"My wife is gonna have a pebble."he said proudly."I tell her I bring home gold so I can buy her a new home."

"Pebble?"Brandon asked quietly. Shale seemed to be struggling with words.

"Dere like der small squishy humans."he said."Dat the wife has."he pointed at his belly. Light dawned.

"You mean a child? A baby?"she whispered, stunned. He nodded.

"Would you quit your yapping!"Joe said angrily."You're ruining a perfectly good meal with your bloody baby talk!"Miss Smith looked up, surprised.

"Joe, you told me you like children."she said quietly. He snorted.

"Waste of space. I'd have said anything to get you to come. Foolish woman."she looked down, clearly hurting.

"You see how he has twisted your mind, Dakota."Gordo said angrily."He's fooled you. He doesn't love you."she scowled.

"What would you know, old man?"she snarled. They finished their meal in silence, then Joe got to his feet with a groan.

"Start clearing that rock away, Shale."

"Can't."Joe started, amazed the troll had just answered him back.

"Excuse me?"

"If I move da rocks, da rest of da roof will fall."

"Well, just clear a space so we can go through then. It doesn't have to be big."

"Alright den." Shale started to carefully pull the rocks aside, letting Miss Smith advise him on where to pack them. The rocks were soon pressed against the walls, easily supporting the roof.

"You go first, old man."Joe said, pushing Gordo forward.

Despite his fear, Gordo went forward eagerly, his love of Tsortian history winning him over. Beck and Brandon went through next, watching the roof nervously, ignoring the three kidnappers following them. After a while, they came to a section where the roof still stood, and the wall were undamaged. Paintings of people in various, and sometimes very suggestive, positions littered the walls, as did ancient writing, which Gordo was running his fingers over eagerly. Beck glanced at the strange symbols -

- _as they were being painted, and sighed, bored.  
"How much longer will this take?"Kata demanded.  
"A fair few days, highness."the painter said, bowing deeply."If you still wish for them to extend to the temple doors."she nodded, and glanced at Jalah, who stood beside her, looking depressed.  
"Come, let us go to the temple and see how the renovations there are going."she said, and stalked down the hall_ -

- "Beck, wait!"Brandon called, trying to grab her as she'd suddenly quickened her pace. Beck shuddered and stopped.

"You didn't see it?"she whispered."I was watching them paint them on..."Brandon glanced at the walls, and to his horror realised he could read the strange symbols.

"Good gods, I can read it."he whispered."This is getting a bit much."

"Tell me about it. But the temple is up ahead."

"Yes."he said slowly, frowning slightly."Yes, I knew that..."

"This isn't right."

"No. Come on, let's find out what's in store up here."

"What are you two whispering about?"Joe demanded.

"Nothing."Brandon said angrily, and pulled Beck away from the evil man, who followed quickly. At the end of the tunnel was a large door, which Shale soon opened -

- _Jalah walked behind Kata as they surveyed the tall gold pillars being built. They were purely decorational, but Kata liked them, so Duman had no objection to try and brighten the palace up a little. She walked up to the real reason she'd asked for the renovations. It was an altar shaped like a large stone scarab, it's feet making the legs. Though it seemed a normal altar to everyone else, Kata had contracted several different stonemasons to achieve what she wanted, and then they mysteriously disappeared. She ran her fingers over a spiral on the top, smiling to herself.  
"Soon, Jalah."she whispered, smiling up at him."Soon we will not have to hide."she briefly touched her belly, and a small smile grew on his face.  
"Good." he said, resting his hand on the table_ -

- the assassins blinked as the cold stone penetrated the vision, and they looked at the dust covered altar in surprise.

"I saw _that_ one."Brandon said, looking around the room. The gold pillars were tarnished and faded with age, the painting dim. Dust was everywhere.

"But where is the gold? Where is the place where I can get this magic?"Joe said furiously.

"Can you smell any gold?"Miss Smith asked Shale impatiently.

"Only dat dead gold."he said, pointing to the pillars.

"They were put there to keep trolls away from the treasure, to distract them."Brandon said, then blinked. Everyone stared at him.

"Where is the treasure then?"Miss Smith said, frustrated. Gordo looked up from inspecting the altar, curious. Brandon looked around the room, then at Beck, who shrugged.

"I know it's around here somewhere."she said, walking over to the wall behind the altar and running her fingers over it. Joe walked up to the altar and kicked it.

"This looks like it could hold a fair amount."he said, looking for a join in the stone."Dakota, do you think this opens?"Miss Smith moved over as Joe tapped the top.

There was a brief snapping noise.

Everyone in the room watched as the armband fell off Joe's arm and onto the altar. Immediately, it fell through the stone as though it weren't even there.

"Come back!"Joe yelled, slamming the stone.

"It is not for you to call back."Beck said angrily. Joe was suddenly aware of a vice grip on his arm and neck.

"Dakota, help me!"he cried, struggling against Brandon's surprisingly strong hold.

Miss Smith started to move forward, but Beck slammed her hand against the wall. There was a terrible groaning noise, then a metal cage fell from the roof and slammed around the woman, who shrieked and ducked when she realised there were long spikes protruding from the top. She had to stay in a crouched position to survive. Beck looked at Shale, who had watched without expression.

"Take the pillars."she said, moving towards him."Take care of your family, and stay away from people like him."she pointed at Joe, who Brandon had forced onto the ground.

Shale stood for a long moment, then nodded. He grabbed two of the pillars, heaved them onto his shoulder easily and left.

"Goodness."Gordo said, slumping onto the steps of the altar."I'm glad the tables have turned."

"Yes. Now let's get this bloody thing off my arm."


	13. Spirited Away

**hugely sorry about how long its taken to update this...inspiration died, couldnt think of where to take this. but i got another chapter up! finally! hope you like :)**

**Chapter 13: Spirited Away **

Beck walked over to the altar cautiously, and glanced at Brandon, who was securely tying Joe with his torn jacket. Brandon straightened and nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Gordo was running his fingers gently over the surface of the altar.

"Strange...usually there is some sort of text on Tsortian artifacts, but this only has images."

"**It was only meant to have images.**" Kata said quietly."**So Duman wouldn't suspect our intentions. But he found out. He always ruined everything.**"

"Kata-"Brandon began angrily, but Kata moved quickly.

She grabbed his wrist and slammed his hand against the altar top, then released it. Brandon tried to move but found himself unable to, and noticed suddenly the stone of the table had surged around his wrist, holding him in place. Gordo tried to move forward but Kata slapped him hard across the face.

"**Stay out of this, old man.**" she snarled. "**I know something that will keep you amused.**" she stalked over to a nearby wall as Brandon squirmed violently, trying to free himself.

She pressed her hand against a stone that looked no different from any of the others. There was a heavy creaking, then a section of the wall slid back slowly, revealing-

"Good gods."Gordo whispered as the gleaming sight filled his vision.

"The treasure!" Joe shouted, and instantly tried to free himself.

Miss Smith remained silent from within her deadly cage. Inside the wall was an enormous room, filled to the brim with gleaming gold coins, jewels, statues - you name it, it was in there.

"**Go in there, and take what you please.**" Kata said quietly, pushing Gordo inside. "**But leave me be. This is not your business.**"

She turned on her heel and approached Brandon once more, ignoring the two kidnappers completely. She smiled lovingly and reached to touch his cheek, but he pulled back.

"Give her back to me!" he said furiously.

"**She will not see the light of day again. And neither shall you. I am going to bring my Jalah back to me. You should be proud. Your body will become host to the future ruler of this world.**"

"You're bloody mad."

Kata reached out, this time towards the altar, and pressed a scarab carving. It glowed gold briefly. Brandon jumped when a golden glow suddenly appeared on his arm, and it withdrew to reveal the armband.

"Please, no."

"**Oh yes.**"

Brandon's eyes closed for a moment, and when they opened, they glowed octarine, and were filled with confusion. Kata released his arm from the tables grip, and Jalah became aware of her presence.

"**Kata?**" he whispered. She laughed happily and threw her arms around his neck. Jalah quickly returned the pressure, then pulled her back to hold her face."**But, how?**"

"**My spirit was awakened by my descendant, as was yours.**" he smiled happily and drew her forward, kissing her hungrily before pulling back once more.

"**You are still young, as I remembered you. Did you die in childbirth?**" Kata shook her head.  
"**I took my own life shortly after Duman took yours. He was going to kill our baby, and I'd lost you...**"she buried her face in the crook of his neck."**I couldn't bare it. Forgive me, my love.**"

"**There is nothing to forgive. I should not have let them catch me. Why is this room so dusty?**" he asked suddenly. Kata sighed heavily.

"**We have been dead for many centuries, my love." **Jalah stared at her in shock.**"But that matters not. Duman is dead. We are free to be together, and take this pathetic world over.**" she said, octarine eyes glowing. "**And in nine months, we will have a family.**" Jalah rested his hand on her flat belly.

"**Your host is pregnant?**"

"**To yours. It is our child rightly.**"

"**Kata-**"

"**Come! Now we can have everything we've always wanted.**" she said happily, and tried to pull him towards the door but he stayed his ground. Kata frowned. **"What's wrong?"  
**  
**"Kata, we don't need to do this anymore."** he said quietly. **"Don't you see?"  
**  
**"I don't understand. Do you no longer want to be with me?"** she whispered.

**"No, that's not what I meant. I love you, you know that. I meant we don't need to go through with this plan anymore. I only went along with it because I thought we could be together. But Duman is dead now. We don't need to hide anymore. We can just be together now, be happy."  
**  
**"Don't you want the world?" **Kata asked, almost angrily. Jalah gently took her face in his hands and kissed her.

**"I have everything I need in you, Kata. I don't want the responsibility of the world on my shoulders. All I want is to marry you, and disappear." **he saw the fury in her eyes and sighed. **"Kata, you are better than this. Don't let your magic consume you again, please. Let's just leave this place. Please."**

She stared at him for a long moment, not aware Joe was furiously struggling to free himself. He, however, made the mistake of releasing a triumphant cry when he was finally free, and Kata turned all her confusion and rage on him. Octarine light exploded from her hands, and Joe barely had time to lift his arms protectively before he exploded, leaving only a pair of smoking shoes. Miss Smith cried out in horror from her cage.

**"Kata, stop."** Jalah said, taking her wrists gently. **"Stop."**she sighed heavily and buried her face in his chest.

**"It's so hard..."** she sobbed. Jalah held her tightly, then gently pushed her away.

**"Let me get rid of that woman, my love."** Miss Smith gasped as Jalah turned and walked without hesitation towards her. He grasped the bars of the cage and lifted it off her, letting it drop on it's side. Miss Smith didn't dare move.**"Leave this place. If I see you again, you will die, understand?"** she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, then turned and fled the room.

**"You always did have a lot of mercy, Jalah. You shall have to teach me."** Kata said. He turned back to her and took her hand.

**"Let's get away from these dead memories."  
**  
"Ah, this should do nicely." Jalah jerked forward suddenly, staring at the golden blade point sticking out of his chest.

**"Jalah!"** Kata shrieked. Jalah jerked again as the blade was wrenched from his body, then fell, to reveal the one person they'd forgotten about.


	14. Leave

**Chapter 14: Leave**

Gordo held the red blade to the sorceresses belly and met Kata's furious gaze.

"I don't want to kill the child you carry, but so help me I will kill you both if you don't obey me now."

**"How dare you."** Kata hissed, trembling with grief and rage.**"My Jalah...I only just got him back! Who are you?"**

Gordo shook his head.

"Have you been dead so long you don't recognise me?" he said harshly.

Kata narrowed her eyes.

**"I don't have time for your stupid games, old man! Let me heal him!"** her eyes suddenly widened. Gordo grinned.

"Ah, I see you know me now."

**"But...I killed you."  
**  
"Yes. Yours was but one way to return to life. I relied on reincarnation myself." Gordo stepped forward, tightening his grip on the sword."I taught you everything I knew about magic, and you repaid me with death."

**"You told Duman about us!"** Kata yelled.** "You betrayed Jalah to death."  
**  
"And if you don't do what I say, you will lose him again." Kata looked down at her lover, clutching his bleeding stomach weakly. He didn't have much longer.

**"What do you want me to do?"** she whispered.

"I want you and Jalah to release these young people, and let go of your anger." Kata looked horrified.

**"What? But-"  
**  
"Don't be stupid, Kata!" Gordo yelled suddenly."This is not your time! The world is different now, and you have no place in it! You have a future in the afterlife. With Jalah."

Kata shook her head slightly, tears streaming, then felt Jalah touch her leg and looked down.

**"Please Kata."** he said quietly, pain obvious in his voice. **"I don't... need the world. I have you. Please...just let it go. We are together now."  
**  
"Heal him Kata, then you will both leave these bodies. Your descendants with share the love you have. Be happy with that."

She stared at Jalah...at Brandon. The face that was so similar, yet so different. She sighed heavily, and remembered the great city she'd seen when she'd first taken over Beck. Gordo was right - in her time, there were no cities like that. There certainly wasn't a smell like that. The world was different. There was no satisfaction in ruling a world she didn't know. And she had Jalah. They would spend eternity together in the afterlife. Kata knelt and pressed a glowing hand to Jalah's torso. He grimaced as she healed the severe wound, until there was nothing but a thin scar and bloodstained clothes. He held her tightly as she smiled, looking younger than she had for a long time.

"Now leave." Kata's old master ordered. "Be happy in death."

Kata and Jalah shared one last kiss, then she pulled away and sighed.

**"I love you."  
**  
**"I love you too."**

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Gordo nodded to Death, who stood patiently nearby - after all, he came personally to the deaths of wizards and witches.

IT IS RARE TO SEE TWO SOULS BONDED AS ONE LIKE THIS. Death said as they watched the ancient soul leave the two young assassins. BUT WHO AM I TO ARGUE WITH FATE?

"What will happen to them?" Gordo asked as Beck and Brandon regained their senses. Death told him, and Gordo nodded. "Good."

Death swung his scythe, then watched the two souls fade, holding each other tightly. Without a word, he leave the pyramid. He was a busy skeleton.

"Where did that come from?" Beck cried, touching the scar on Brandon's stomach. They both looked at Gordo, who smiled.

"I think that's a story for the trip home. For now, young man, you and I will collect some of this lovely treasure. I'm sure you young people will appreciate it." he said with a secret grin.

* * *

_Two years later_

Beck smiled happily as her husband returned home. Brandon had proposed the moment they'd returned home, and the added bonus of Gordo telling them Beck as pregnant was most welcome. The treasure had been very useful. Brandon repaid Chrysophrase with interest, much to the trolls pleasure. He had then bought Beck's house and had it refurbished, and bought a home a few streets away for his mother, sister and niece. They all agreed it was much nicer than the Shades. The remaining treasure paid for the wedding and the baby's nursery. But they would never be short of money. Assassins are paid very well for their services. Beck wrapped her arms around her husband, kissing him gently, then kissed their beloved son, who giggled and demanded to be held.

"How's my lovely Thomas?" she whispered, holding him tightly. She turned to Brandon, who smiled a little. "How did it go?"

"The wizards said that he has a little natural talent, but nothing to get terribly worried about."

"I don't want to send him to that snotty place." Beck said, smoothing her son's brown hair.

"Neither do I, but it might help him control any magic he has. He doesn't have to stay forever." Beck sighed.

"You don't think he'll be a monster, do you?"

"No, I think he's far too loved to be anything bad." she smiled, looking a little relieved.

They had discovered their son's powers when they found him levitating his toys with a broad smile soon after he's started crawling. It worried them that Kata's genes might have caught up with them.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine." she put Thomas in his play pen and turned back to her husband."Brandon."

"Yes, my love."

"I'm going to have another baby."

Brandon smiled broadly and picked her up with a whoop, spinning her around as she laughed. Behind them, Thomas amused himself by levitating his toys once more. Some things are stuck in the family, like red hair or bowel trouble. Others are too strong to ever leave. But one thing was certain - Thomas was going to make life _very_ interesting for his parents.

THE END

* * *

finally! i got around to finishing this! im so sorry with how long its taken, and im sorry about the crap ending, but its finished now, so i can plan the other fanfics i have in mind mwahahaha. i hope you enjoyed this little tale, and no, I don't plan on writing a sequel. i had a hard enough time finishing it! thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review. see you next time! 


End file.
